


[Podfic] Part of the Whole Design by nightbloomingcereus

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Professors, Cover Artist Bingo 2020, Crowley POV, M/M, Oxford, Paris (City), Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Professors, Six thousand DAYS of pining, Very Dramatic Readings, author's love letter to Oxford, do not repost to another site/app, freetalk, many of which made Your Reader cackle and do a retake, many tangential observations about the trials and tribulations of life in academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Crowley meets Aziraphale for the first time in Paris, where they spend a day and a night together. It's 6,000 days before they meet again, as professors at Oxford.Human/Academia AU
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 29





	[Podfic] Part of the Whole Design by nightbloomingcereus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Part of the Whole Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264692) by [nightbloomingcereus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloomingcereus/pseuds/nightbloomingcereus). 



> I recorded this in a single frenzied day in early December, right before Crown of Thorns swallowed my life completely, and it was strange to return and edit it three months later; I like some of the things I did and remember none of them. (Including, it seems, making notes for my freetalk; it's most unusually coherent.)
> 
> With grateful wishes for a perfect day on the Isis to nightbloomingcereus, who granted me permission to record this for you.
> 
> (edit March 16 - now with the two most egregious examples of reader's pronunciation fixed.)

****  


cover design and layout by compassrose

intro and outro music: **Quel Augellin Che Canta** , by Claudio Monteverdi, sung by The Tudor Consort [at Freesound](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Tudor_Consort/Live_in_Concert/05_Quel_Augelin_Che_Canta)  
you can find the text [here;](http://www2.cpdl.org/wiki/index.php/Quel_augellin_che_canta_\(Claudio_Monteverdi\))  
it's perfect

Download a zipfile of all ten MP3s from Google Drive here:  
**[ZIP: Part of the Whole Design: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bt19SMK5UhZ2fKanmIOKfNyaiGQLJ6EV)** (Google Drive)  
google fall off Magdalen Tower? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats AND another copy of the zipfile


End file.
